What are you doing?
by FoXyFaLlEnAnGeL-11
Summary: Naruto being busy with his new girlfriend, Sasuke is bored to no end and decided to set things right with Sakura by helping her with a chore. But what happens when the boy can't deny his feelings for the girl anymore? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

.

**What are you doing?**** – Part 1**

**.  
**

**

* * *

.  
**

Today was one of those days you'd wish to be on vacation to enjoy the beauty of this summer day. The temperature was perfect, birds were singing happily and the kids were playing in the streets. In one word… Konoha was alive! People were busy shopping, building, working or simply hanging around the town. It was clearly not the devastated and depressing village that has once existed last year. Time had passed since the events that had happened and the villagers were now slowly having a normal life once again, just as our favourite ninjas.

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

In fact, Naruto and Sasuke were having their usual training session. Since Sasuke has been brought back, Naruto and him were inseparable; the blond haired boy being the only one who wasn't scare or angry with the lone avenger. As the year passed, people had started to talk to him a little more, but that was no real friendship. Therefore, the two were spending most of their time together with training or going on C or D ranked missions, since Sasuke was on probation for the next 3 years. So, today was no exception…

"Not bad Teme!" complimented Naruto while Sasuke tried to stand up from the last blow.

"Hn…"

"But I can't stay any longer…" announced the blond haired boy while gathering his belongings.

"What? And since when do you quit before a match is over?" asked the dark haired boy, finally standing on his two feet.

"Since I'm officially dating Hinata!" replied Naruto with a huge smile on his face.

"What? I thought you two were just friends lately…"

"Hummm… well… hummmm…" stammered the jinchuriki while doing little circles with his two index and blushing like an idiot.

"_Sigh_! Forget it, I don't want to know…"

Even after the dark haired girl had confess her feelings, it had took one year to the blond haired boy to figured out that the girl was interested and Sasuke was almost ashamed that his best friend was so dense.

"So…" begin Sasuke before his friend interrupted him.

"Well, first, I'm going home, then I get prepared, I go get her and we're going to the restaurant." explained the blond haired boy.

"Hn…" grunted the young man, while rolling his eyes.

"Awwww come on Sasuke! Don't be jealous… I'll still spend time with you!" said Naruto as he slung his right arm over the dark haired boy's shoulders.

"I'm not jealous… Idiot… I just don't know what I'm gonna do." replied Sasuke as he shove the boy's arm off of him.

"Well, Sasuke…" started the blond haired boy while putting his bag on his back, "Maybe you should take that opportunity to see other people, make new friends… You know, since you're back, you haven't spent that much time with our old friends."

"Why would I want to do that? Those guys hate me, even if I make amends it won't work." answered the dark haired boy as he crossed his arms and look away in a childish way.

"That's not true Sasuke, just give it time and put some efforts into it! It'll work. But if you don't want to see them now, maybe you could spend some time with Sakura… It's been a while since we last saw her. Was it five or six months ago? I know I saw her last week, but you, I'm not sure…"

"Why would I want to see her?" snapped Sasuke truly annoyed.

"Well, I don't know… MAYBE BECAUSE SHE USED TO BE A CLOSED FRIEND TO YOU!" yelled Naruto in horror.

"Hn…"

"Will you stop that Teme! _Sigh_! I don't know but maybe you could spar with her, do something, talk, whatever! Anyway, I got to go, see you later and wish me luck!" replied happily the blond haired boy.

"Hn… Have a good time…" spoke Sasuke as he gathered his things.

And with that said, the blond haired boy disappeared through the trees, leaving a wondering Sasuke behind. The young man didn't know what to do, but until he does, he decided to go home… Half an hour later and after taking a very long shower, Sasuke was completely bored. He had nothing to do and since his best friend was who knows where with Hinata, he was going to get bored for a long time.

'Maybe spending some time with Sakura wasn't as bad as I first thought… At least, it's not Ino or Lee and if it ends in fighting, at least I won't be bored anymore…' thought desperately the young man.

Sighing, Sasuke got up from the couch he was settled in and got out of his apartment, going straight at the hospital, knowing that she would probably be there. This was something new to him, since he was back, he was discovering a totally new Sakura and he wasn't sure about it. Even if Sasuke haven't seen the girl a lot in the last year, he had been able to learn many things about her, mainly from Naruto. One of those things, besides her new temperament, was the fact that Sakura was a workaholic, which really surprised him since he never would have imagine that she could turn out like that. But anyway, during the year, Sasuke have tried to avoid her most of the time and since Naruto keep feeding him, whether he likes it or not, about her, he didn't have the need to see her. Hearing about Sakura from the blond haired boy was enough for him. Besides, in the rare moments when they met, it was always awkward between them, so what was the point in forcing unnecessary meetings… More over, since she haven't oppose to that, he suppose she was fine with it. But now, Naruto was dating Hinata, which means he would have less time to spend with him and the jinchuriki had a point earlier, what was he going to do if his only friend wasn't there anymore? He had to restore his social life and he couldn't afford to continue to avoid Sakura. Therefore, he decided it was time to set things right with her, whether it went well or not. Once he reached the hospital, Sasuke went to the receptionist desk.

"Humm… Excuse me. Does Sakura Haruno work right now?"

"Oh… Humm... I don't know give me one minute. I'll go check!" replied a young brown haired girl with a blush on her face.

'My reputation must not be that bad if I still have fangirls again.' thought depressively the last Uchiha.

After two or three minutes of waiting, the girl finally got back.

"Humm… Mr. Uchiha? Miss Haruno is not working today…" answered the girl with a smile.

"Huh! Oh… Well, thank you." replied Sasuke as he leaves the building.

"Rohhhh… You're welcome! Come back whenever you want!" cooed the girl as she lean over the counter and wave her hand in a suggestive manner.

'_Sigh!_ Those girls sure are annoying…' thought the dark haired boy.

Resuming his journey, Sasuke got out of the hospital and walk in the direction of Sakura's apartment. Five minutes later, he arrived in front of the building, opened the door and climbed the stairs to the second level. He then turn on his left, went to the apartment 204 and knock on the door. Waiting a little, the door finally opened.

"Yes?" asked in a sleeping voice the pink haired girl.

"…"

Sasuke was wordless, there in front of him was his ex-teamate, in a revealing short pyjama that was made of a tight white camisole with a plunging neckline and a pair of red short short, her hair was mess up and she had sleepy eyes. In his opinion, she was cute, stunning and sexy… Quickly recovering from the shock, Sasuke decided to talk.

"Humm… Hi."

"Huh! Sasuke?" asked Sakura as her eyes widen in shock.

"Humm yes?"

"YEEEP!" yelled back the girl before shutting the door in his face, almost taking the door out of its hinges.

'Well, at least I had the chance to say hi.' thought Sasuke, confused.

One minute later, the door opened again and Sakura was now wearing a long white robe.

"What do you want?" shyly asked the pink haired girl with a small blush on her face.

"I want to know if you want to do something…"

"Huh! Why are you asking me this all of a sudden?" asked Sakura, curious.

"Naruto is out with Hinata, I'm bored." answered plainly the boy.

"Oh… I should have known…" replied the girl, disappointed.

"Listen, if you don't want to, just say so." said Sasuke, annoyed.

"I don't know… What are you proposing?" asked again Sakura, slightly interested.

"Whatever you want…" answered without thinking the boy.

"Did I really hear that?"

"Hn…"

"Come in." said Sakura as she let the young man enter.

Once she closed the door, the girl went to her bedroom and closes the door. Sasuke decides to sit on her couch and looks around. The place was clean and the wall's paint was in tone of red and beige, it wasn't really like he thought it would be, but then again, she had changed. Some minutes later, the pink haired girl got out of her room wearing a beautiful long black tank top with spaghetti straps that reach her thighs and a tight black pair of pants that reach just above the knee and only a few strands of hair on the sides of her head were raised into a topknot. She passes in front of Sasuke who was looking at her from head to toes and took a pair of black high heels sandals in the wardrobe and went for the front door.

"So, you're coming?" asked the girl, already reaching for the keys.

"Where are you going like this?" asked Sasuke, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"You said I could do whatever I want." replied the girl in a teasing tone.

"Hn…"

"Come on." said the girl while exiting the place with a smile on her face.

"I should have specified something…" mumbled the boy, annoyance written all over his face.


	2. Chapter 2

.

**W****hat are you doing? – Part 2**

**.

* * *

  
**

Deciding it was better then to do nothing, Sasuke stands up and followed the pink haired girl out of her apartment. She locked the door and the two walk out in the street in silence. As they pass by some kids that were playing around throwing water at each other, Sakura made a remark about the temperature being hotter then in the morning, but no other words were exchanged during their walk. Five minutes later, the girl stopped right in front of the public library. The dark haired boy, not really understanding, looked incredulously at the girl who was still looking ahead with a small smile.

"Of all things you could do today, you choose to go to the library."

"Hey… You told me I could do whatever I want…" replied the girl while crossing her arms, "Besides, it's not like I have a choice."

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke mildly interested.

"I'm on vacation for a while because Tsunade thought I work too hard. Pff… She's over reacting as always…" said Sakura as she rolled her eyes.

'Workaholic.' thought the dark haired boy as he looks away.

"But my mom has heard about it and asks me to help her out here…" continued the girl.

"Hn…"

"Come on." said Sakura while rolling her eyes once again.

The two entered the building and walk in the direction of the main department. Sasuke was about to turn where the library was when Sakura grab him by the arm.

"What?"

"Not here…" replied the girl while pulling him to the staircase.

Once they reached the 4th level, Sakura took a key out of her pants pocket and unlocked an old wooden door with rusty hinges at the far end of the hall.

"Care to explain…?" asked Sasuke, getting annoyed.

"Yes. My mom went to take care of an old cousin of hers and since I was on vacation, she asked me to do a job that hasn't been done for decades to help her out. And since Tsunade ask her to do it personally, it means that it's urgent. Therefore, I'm the one who have to do the task and I've been here for two days now and I don't even know if I'll make it through. So, when you offered me to do anything…" explained the girl while playing with her fingers nervously.

"Let me guess… you want me to help." said the dark haired boy as he lean on the doorframe.

"Please?" begged Sakura in a cute way.

"…"

"…"

"Sigh, okay."

"Thank you!" said the girl with a huge smile on her face.

"What's this place?" asked Sasuke.

"It's the oldest archives room of Konoha, there's a lot of papers, scrolls with incantations, and… Hummm… Well, it's a huge source of information…" quickly said the girl.

"And you want me to go there… Do I have to remind you that I'm an ex-missing nin…" reminded the boy.

"Rahhh… Don't be such a pussy Sasuke… Tsunade didn't say I couldn't bring someone with me, besides if I wouldn't thrust you, I wouldn't have brought you here and I would certainly not let you approach me…"

Surprised by the sudden declaration, Sasuke look at her while she opened the door and entered a really dark room. He didn't understand how she could still thrust him after everything that had happened. Even her attitude towards him has been anything but friendly since his return. When he got back, she has been avoiding him for two months until he met her by chance near the hospital. Even after he had made his public excuses to the entire Konoha, she wasn't there. He had understood that she was mad at him, but somehow he had wish she would be there and forgive him for his mistakes. Fortunately, lately it has been better, awkward, but better. At least, they could be in the same room without her fleeing away. Therefore, when he went to see her today, he never thought it would go that well and this declaration… It was unexpected. Maybe they were on a good way to be friends…

"Wait…" spoke the dark haired boy.

"What?" asked the girl.

"Here…" answered the young man while giving her a small flashlight.

"Huh! Thank you Sasuke."

"Hn."

Opening the flashlight, Sakura walk behind an aisle and opened the lights. That's when Sasuke realize in what mess Sakura had drag him in. Tons and tons of stock were scattered and tossed everywhere in a huge room of at least 15 meters by 5 meters. There were boxes all over the ground, some were closed, and others were opened, torn or half wet during a flooding accident he supposed. Scrolls were packed half in the shelters, half on the floor and there were books all over the place. Once the pink haired girl reappeared, she had a look of discomfort all over her face and was tense to no end.

"Sigh, I won't quit now you know…" reassured the boy.

"Ha, ha… Thank you!" said the girl while taking a pile of scrolls.

As they started to work, Sakura begin to explain to him how to place the stuff and where to put it. While the girl was busy cleaning the shelves and Sasuke the boxes on the ground, they started small talking, mainly Sakura answering Sasuke's questions though. As the hours passed, Sakura had told Sasuke about her job as a med-nin, her recent activities, her last mission and a lot of gossips about Naruto and Hinata's newest relationship and about their other friends too.

"Well, I've been talking a lot, now it's your turn." spoke the pink haired girl while dusting off a shelve, "What are you been up to lately?"

"Hummm… I'm on probation for three years… I'm mostly training with Naruto and doing C or D ranked missions with him or alone. Nothing really exciting…" answered quickly the boy while pushing a box in a closet.

"Oh…" replied Sakura

"…"

"…"

"But it must be weird to do those missions knowing full well that you're not a real genin…" spoke the pink haired girl.

"Yes, that's true. But what's even worst is realizing that Naruto is as useless and clumsy as before even if he is now jonin." replied frankly Sasuke as he remember a recent event with the blond haired boy.

At that, the girl burst out laughing leaving a surprised Sasuke behind, looking at her with a tiny minuscule shade of pink on his cheeks.

"Ha, ha, ha… Yeah! That's a good thing is not in charge of a team of genins yet…" said the girl between two burst of laughter.

"Yes." replied Sasuke as he smirked.

"Hummm Sasuke? Do you know what time is it?" asked Sakura.

"Yes. 9 o'clock."

"Oh gosh! Maybe we should stop, it's getting late and I haven't even eaten yet."

"Hn…" said Sasuke as he followed the girl out of the room. Sakura close the door and lock it before slowly walking down stairs, Sasuke following her. Once they got out, Sakura stopped in front of the library and look at Sasuke with a small smile on her face.

"Well, thank you for your help today Sasuke, it sure will help me a lot!" started the girl, "Well, I should go now. See ya!"

As the girl turns around and starts to leave, Sasuke had a strange feeling. He didn't know why but he didn't want to go back to his apartment yet and actually being with Sakura appeared to be fun in the end. So without thinking, he sprints a little and appeared right in front of the girl in a fraction of second. Surprise by his speed, Sakura back away a little and took a fighting stance on reflex.

"GEEZ! SASUKE! Aren't you supposed to be chakra sealed?" half yelled the girl.

"Humm… Sorry." apologized the boy.

"What is it?"

"Would you… Sigh, I haven't eaten either, would you like to go to Ichiraku with me?" nervously asked Sasuke.

"Huh!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I… Humm… Yes, of course, why not!" finally answered the pink haired girl.

Relaxing a little, Sakura followed the dark haired boy toward the ramen stand. Two minutes later, they were both sat and had ordered their food. The girl, who couldn't stand the awkward silence, decided to make conversation.

"So, what's the sudden urge to eat ramen?"

"Nothing… I just didn't want to go home already…" answered Sasuke as he looks in front of him.

"Oh! Well, thanks for the invitation, it was nice!" said the girl.

"Why?"

"I didn't want to go home too… Sometimes it makes me feel alone." explained Sakura while brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Hn!"

"Here you go!" interrupted Teuchi while giving them their order, "So where's Naruto, do I prepare him something too?"

"No, it's only me and Sakura tonight…" immediately answered the boy.

When Sasuke realize the meaning of the words he had spoke, he got embarrassed and was ready for the upcoming question.

"You… You like in a date?" asked the cook, suspiciously.

"No, like friends." replied Sasuke.

"Oh! Well, that's good to see you two back to normal!" added Teuchi with a smile.

"Stop bothering them!" interrupted Ayame, also smiling.

"Yeah, yeah!"

Happy that he got rid of them, Sasuke begin to eat his meal but didn't realize that Sakura was making a weird face. In fact, the girl wasn't sure why she felt that way. When the dark haired boy had said they were just friends, she had felt happy to see that they were now able to say they were friends, but somehow she was a bit in pain. Somehow, she had wish Sasuke would have said something about them. She wishes that he had said he was interested in her, but that was her old irreparable heart that was talking.

"Are you alright?" asked Sasuke as he got her out of her reverie.

"Huh! Yeah! I mean Yes… Why are you asking this?"

"You haven't touched your food yet." pointed the boy.

"Oh! Sorry, I was daydreaming." apologized Sakura.

And the dinner went on. The two of them talking a little, eating and laughing sometimes from Sakura's side at least.

Once they finished their meal, they both pay their part and walk out of the stand. When Sakura was about to say goodbye, she was surprise to see Sasuke walking in the direction of her apartment. Without questioning, she followed him. When they arrived at the front door of her building, Sasuke stopped there and wait.

"Thank you for walking me home… I…" begin the pink haired girl.

"Stop thanking me for everything… You don't have to… It's annoying." interrupted Sasuke with a frown on his face.

Not too sure how to take this comment, the girl turn around and begin to walk toward the front door of the building, a feeling of anger and hurt engulfing her.

"Huh! Yeah fine…" spoke angrily Sakura.

"Sakura…" tried the boy, noticing the switch of emotion in his friend.

"Goodnight Sasuke." replied icily the girl.

"See you tomorrow."

"What?" asked incredulously the pink haired girl.

But no one was there. The next morning, Sakura woke up bright and early after a good night of sleep, took a shower, got dressed, eat breakfast and exit her apartment.

"Sigh, another day of work…" thought the pink haired girl as she walks down stairs.

She opened the door of the building and begins to walk out of it when a familiar voice stopped her.

"Sakura."

"Huh! Sasuke?"

"That's about time."

"What?" asked the girl in disbelief.

"Come on."

And as he did the day before, Sasuke went to help Sakura with the archives. And he did it again the next day, and the next one and the rest of the week. Everyday, he would go get her and as the day goes by, they would talk and work. Then, the two of them would go to Ichiraku before he brought the girl back home. The two were happy with the little routine that was settling between them, as if the old grudges that used to exist between them weren't there anymore. So the eighth day, as she was used to, Sakura hurriedly prepared herself and left her apartment to met Sasuke. As usual, they went to the archives room and work there for hours. But in the middle of the afternoon, while Sakura was moving a huge pile of scrolls, Sasuke decided to take a heavy box of books elsewhere. Not really paying attention, Sasuke turn on his left behind a book shelves and hit the side of his box in it. Loosing his balance, the dark haired boy tries to regain it by grabbing the said shelve but in vain. Not seeing the pink haired girl that was approaching with a bunch of scrolls, Sasuke fall on her, the box falling behind him and the stacks of scrolls flying everywhere. Regaining his senses, Sasuke realize the awkward position he had got himself in. Under him was Sakura. Her legs were at each side of him, one of his hands was holding the back of her head so she wouldn't get hurt and his other one was over Sakura's right shoulder to support himself. He was so close to her that he could smell her unique perfume.

"Huh!"

"Hn…"

"…"

"Sorry." apologized the dark haired boy with a light tinge of pink on his face while helping the girl to stand up.

"Th-that's okay." stuttered the pink haired girl.

Once she was on her two feet, Sakura realize that Sasuke haven't let go of her hand as he would do in such a situation. Curious, she looked up to his eyes and realizes he was looking at her in a funny way. As she was about to ask him what was wrong, Sasuke approached her. Afraid, Sakura put her free hand on the young man's chest as to push him away.

"What are you doing?" whispered the girl while looking at him straight in the eye.

"I don't know…" answered the boy in a low tone.

And with that said, the young man closed the gap between them and kissed the girl, pushing her against the book shelves. The dark haired boy took the girl's hips and holds them against him. Then, his left arm moved up her back while his right one grabs her butt. As for the pink haired girl, her hands that were once on his shoulders were long since gone and locked in his hair. As the kissed deepened, both were desperate for air but couldn't let go of the other. Sakura was taking everything Sasuke was giving her and she was enjoying it to no end, but as she let a little moan escaped her lips, Sasuke snap out of his trance. In an instant the boy vanished, leaving a perplexed and hurt pink haired girl behind.


	3. Chapter 3

.

**What are you doing? – Part 3**

**.

* * *

**

.

When Sasuke returned home it was late at night. He had pass his entire day and evening avoiding everybody. He didn't know what had got through him when he had kissed the girl, but he knew it was a bad idea. Deciding it was best to leave it that way, he went to bed. The next day, the dark haired boy woke up at five in the morning after spending most of his night rolling from side to side in his bed. Taking a short shower, he got dressed in his slack black pants and a black long sleeves top that looks like a kimono and leaves his apartment. He need to change his mind, he knew the way he had act yesterday was mean but he had panicked and now, his thoughts were tormenting him. He went to the training field and begins to train, when someone interrupted him.

"Hey Teme!" said the blond haired boy as he ran to him.

"Hn…"

"Oy! What are you doing here? I thought you were too busy, you know, hanging around with Sa-ku-ra!" teased the boy.

"Shut up!" replied hastily Sasuke.

"What's the matter? Don't like me talking about her? Too possessive and over protecting I see." continued Naruto not realizing that his friend was leaving.

"…"

"Hey Sasuke! Don't go! I was just kidding! What's wrong dude?" asked the blond haired boy while running after him.

"Nothing." answered the dark haired boy.

"You know there's nothing wrong in liking a girl." begin Naruto without looking at his friend, "In fact, the opposite would be weird coming from you, though many people think you're gay…"

Stopping dead in his tracks, Sasuke looks at Naruto, that was still walking, with a murderous aura. Realizing what he had done, the blond haired boy stop walking and look behind him with a panicked look on his face.

"Huh! NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! SASUKE, WAIT!" yelled the blond as the Uchiha launch himself at him.

**Ten minutes later.**

"I warn you, bother me again and I'll throw you naked in the women public baths." said Sasuke as he puts his kusanagi's down.

"Yeah! Don't worry…" replied Naruto as he massages his jaw.

Once the truce was settled between the two, the boys begin to spar as they usually do for the rest of the afternoon. But when Naruto's stomach begins to howl, the boys decided to go eat at Ichiraku for dinner. The two of them ordered their plates and wait for it to arrived.

"So…" started Naruto.

"Hn…" grunted back the Uchiha.

"Seriously, what happened? You have been hanging with Sakura all last week, even refusing to spar with me and now you have all your time?" asked the blond haired boy.

"Nothing…" immediately replied Sasuke, trying to make the dobe shut up.

"Sasuke, seriously… That's weird." concluded Naruto.

"…"

"Here boys, this is your order! Oh…! Hummm… Where is your friend?" asked Teuchi as he puts down the bowls on the table.

"I'm done helping her." answered Sasuke.

"Oh! I thought you two were finally together." stated the man as he looks at the dark haired boy with curious eyes.

"Sigh…"

"See… See!" almost yelled Naruto as he pointed his index at Teuchi.

As Sasuke was about to punch the blond haired boy and sink the cook in his bowl of ramen, a blur of green spandex and orange socks burst in the stand.

"Lee?" asked the blond haired boy with curiosity.

"Hi Naruto, Sasuke, Teuchi. How are you doing?" spoke the boy still jogging on the spot.

"Great and you?" replied Naruto as he starts eating.

"As fine and marvellous as this day can be!" answered Lee with enthusiasm.

"Sigh, what are you doing here?" asked Sasuke, getting annoyed.

"Oh! I'm glad you ask Sasuke. In fact, I was looking for you two!" answered again the boy.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"The guys have decided to throw a party for the success of Shikamaru's team last mission! Shikamaru, Ino and Choji have done quite well and the Hokages, Kakashi and Tsunade, have been so impressed by Shikamaru's leadership, that they gave him the position of mission's leader in the next A ranked mission!" explained Lee, still jogging.

"That's amazing! So that means if he succeed his next mission, he might be promote to permanent leader of jonin missions, or promote to anbu!" added the blond haired boy as he takes another bowl of ramen.

"Yes, precisely."

"I'm so jealous! Where are they going to celebrate?" inquired Naruto.

"They are celebrating Friday at the local club at nine. You better be there, because everyone will! Well, sorry, I can't stay any longer! I still have to advise everyone! See you later!" said Lee as he starts running away.

"Yes. Thanks Lee!" replied the blond haired boy, "Ahhhh man! I can't wait to Friday, it's gonna be so cool! We haven't been celebrating anything for months. How about you Sasuke?"

"I'm not going." answered flatly Sasuke as he finished his bowl.

"WHAT? TEME! YOU CAN'T MISS THAT! It's important!" yelled Naruto, now standing on his stool.

"Who cares anyway?" asked the dark haired boy as he looks at the blond haired boy with a annoyed look on his face.

"Well, I do!" answered Naruto while finishing his bowl.

"Tch…"

"Whatever Teme. You're coming with me, whether you like it or not! I'll be there at eight. See ya!" replied Naruto as he leaves the ramen stand.

"Oh I get it! That's his new way of saying you're paying…" replied the Uchiha as he realizes that his friend have left without paying.

A bit mad, Sasuke throw some money on the counter and left the shop. A party… What was he going to do there except ruining it? It's not like he had that much friends now. As he was walking toward his home, Sasuke turned the corner and walk in front of the flower shop.

"Hey Sasuke!" spoke a feminine voice.

"Hn? Oh! Hello Ino." acknowledge the dark haired boy as he looks at the blond that was placing a stand in front of her shop.

"What are you doing?" asked the girl.

"Walking home."

"Oh! Hey, I was wandering, are you coming to our party Friday?" asked again Ino with a smile.

"Probably not." answered Sasuke in a bore tone.

"WHAT? WHY?" yelled the blond.

"Don't want to ruin it." replied the Uchiha while looking at the girl with annoyed eyes.

"Ahh come on! You won't ruin it! It's if you don't come that you'll ruin it! People will think you hate them, besides, you have played the hermit for far too long."

"Hn… Fine!"

"Sure? Do you want me to come get you?" asked Ino, hands on her hips in a patronizing way.

"No, Naruto already postpone for that." replied Sasuke.

"Great, then see you Friday!" spoke Ino in a happy voice.

"Yeah right." whispered the boy as he starts walking again.

As he was about to turn the corner, the annoying voice of the blond haired girl stops him dead in his tracks with one simple word…

"Oh! And don't forget to invite **Sakura**, I haven't saw her in weeks. Ha, ha! See you later." added Ino with a smile before entering the flower shop.

"I'm doomed…" whispered Sasuke as he hits his head on the wall, sweat dropping.

As the dark haired boy was brooding against the wall, a certain pink haired girl was slowly approaching him on the opposite side of the street with a pile of boxes that were clearly too heavy for her.

"Come on… I can do this, one more step and I'm almost at Ino's place…" stated Sakura as she was approaching the flower shop.

Suddenly conscious of who was coming his way, Sasuke's eyes widen like two round plates and as quickly as he spots her he ran behind the corner of the shop.

"Great… Now what am I going to do?" asked the boy to himself.

Taking two deep breaths to calm himself, Sasuke inclined his head toward the corner of the shop and look at the person he feared so much to see. As he expected, she was beautiful. No matter why he couldn't help but look at the girl. Today, her long hair was tied with a red ribbon in a high ponytail letting her bangs free and she was wearing a pair of three quarter tight dark jeans with red high heels sandal and a matching red tight long camisole that showed a fair amount of skin.

'Dirty thoughts, Sasuke… Dirty thoughts…' thought the boy with a blush on his face.

Looking at what she was doing, Sasuke knew that she was about to drop all of her boxes. It was going to be a big fiasco and once again he would have to go and help her out despise all his efforts to avoid her.

"Sigh, she's such a klutz!" whispered the boy.

As predicted, Sakura stumbled over a rock and begin to fall. Ready, Sasuke was about to goes out of his hiding spot to save the girl when someone beats him to it.

"Be careful!" said a male voice as he caught the girl in his arms while the boxes fall to the ground, "You could have hurt yourself!"

"Oh! Ha! Thank you!" said Sakura with a blush on her face as she looks at the boy in front of her, "Thank you Kotetsu!"

No, no, no. He wasn't about to get jealous… No way. Doesn't matter if that jerk had his arms around her waist, doesn't matter if she was so close to him that she could kiss him, DOESN'T MATTER IF SHE WAS BLUSHING LIKE AN IDIOT! No way. He wasn't jealous…

Unfortunately for the dark haired boy, even if his mind was faking quietude and peace, his body wasn't. Sasuke's chidori was blazing on his skin as the sharingan spin furiously. Upon hearing the furious chirping of birds, Sakura and Kotetsu look around the place to see what was going on. Realizing that he was probably making a lot of noises, the dark haired boy quickly hid completely behind the wall.

"What was that?" asked the pink haired girl.

"I don't know… Ha, ha! Maybe a bird caught up by a hungry cat." replied the young man.

"Ha, ha! Yeah, probably!" laughed lightly Sakura.

"A bird caught up by a hungry cat? I'll show you whose the bird and whose the hungry cat…" mumbled darkly the Uchiha.

"Anyway, let me help you with those boxes." continued Kotetsu.

"Oh! Don't bother I can do it on my own! Besides I'm sure that Izumo is waiting for you at the gate!" said Sakura still wearing her silly smile.

"Don't worry Sakura, I insist! Besides Izumo can check a door on his own, ha, ha!" said the young man as he continued smiling.

"O-Okay!"

"Where were you going with that? If it's not too intrusive…" asked Kotetsu while collecting the sheets of paper that were scattered on the ground.

"No it's not… Hummm… I was going to Ino's house… I'm doing some clean up in an old archives room and I found those books and scrolls on multiple vegetables and flowers that are used to create poison, medicine, etc. I was hoping that she could help me select the useful items, because we have a lot of them. I doubt we need that much information on the plants!" explained the girl as she puts back the books in the boxes.

"Yeah!" agreed the boy.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hummm… Sakura?" asked Kotetsu.

"Yes?"

"You know… there's this party Friday for Shikamaru…" begin the young man now blushing lightly.

'OH NO HE WON'T!' thought angrily Sasuke as he continued looking at the scene.

"And I was wondering… Would you like to…" continued Kotetsu.

**BAM!**

And suddenly, Kotetsu fall flat on his back, unconscious.

"OH MY GOD! KOTETSU! Are you alright? Hey! Wake up!" said Sakura in panic as she scan his body for any signs of injuries, but in vain.

"SAKURA! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" yelled Ino as she got out of her shop in a hurry.

"I don't know Ino! We were talking and then he fall unconscious on the ground and everything looks normal!" replied the pink haired girl with incomprehension.

"Whoa! That's weird…" said the blond haired girl as she scan him too, "Maybe we should get him to the hospital."

"Yeah! Let's go!" spoke Sakura as she took the man by his shoulders with Ino.

As the two walks away in the direction of the hospital, a certain dark haired boy was walking away with a smirk on his face.

"Sharingan ; 1, Jerk ; 0"


	4. Chapter 4

_Here I am with another chapter! Enjoy! _

_Reviews are reeaaallly welcomed! ^_^ xxxxxx_

**What are you doing? – Part 4**

"Oh Kotetsu are you alright? You scared me! What happened?" asked the pink haired girl as the young man slowly open his eyes.

"Hummm… Sa-Sakura?" inquired the dark-haired man, unsure.

"Yes!" answered the pink-haired girl with a relief smile on her face.

"Honestly I don't remember, but I'm a bit drain. I think I should stay here…" concluded Kotetsu slightly afraid and confused.

"Of course! No problem. Stay as long as you want." added Sakura trying to reassure him.

"All I remember is that I was talking to you and then nothing…" said the young man.

"You fall unconscious. Tsunade think you had a pressure loss." explained the girl as she replaced his covers.

"I see." replied Kotetsu as he yawned.

"Well, I think I should let you rest for a while." spoke Sakura as she stands up.

"Thank you Sakura." said the young man as he turns around to sleep.

"You're welcome!" added the girl as she leaves the room and close the door.

Calming herself a little against the door before resuming her walk, Sakura stop at the end of the corridor and take a look outside through the window.

'It's almost night… I should go home and rest a little. It's been a hard week…' thought Sakura as she took the stairs down and get out of the hospital.

Once she got in the streets the girl couldn't help but shiver as the cool breeze of the early night enveloped her body. It was a beautiful night, the moon shine brightly over the peaceful village of Konoha. Young couple walks by her, some were going to the restaurant, others were just walking around like two loving birds. Yeah… Love… That was something she will never experiment. Why? Because her stupid heart had chosen Sasuke.

'That damn Uchiha…' thought depressingly Sakura, 'That idiot kiss me, not at all explaining why and then left me. He didn't even talk to me for three days and left me with the entire job, god dammit! I should stop thinking about it… It's clear that it didn't mean anything…'

Slowly but surely, the girl made it home unaware that a pair of red eyes were following her every movements. Once she was inside, the girl lock her door, open the lights of her living room, drew the curtains close in her bedroom and hurriedly walks toward her bathroom to take a long shower. Fifteen minutes later, the girl emerged from the steaming bathroom and went to her bedroom for a change of clothes.

"What am I gonna wear… Let see…" said the girl as she rummage through her dresser with only a towel on, "Ha! That's it!"

Taking a pair of black short shorts and a red camisole with spaghetti straps that shows a lot of cleavage, Sakura got dressed and took her white dressing gown before walking to her kitchen. Since she was a bit depressed by all the recent events, she decided to act like any other depressed girl… Wich mean, by eating a lot of ice cream and crying over the most romantic, stupidly cute best girl movie ever. Once she had everything she needed, Sakura sat herself comfortably in her sofa for another lonely night and start the infamous movie.

Twenty minutes later

Walking back and forth in front of her apartment in the middle of the street, the lone Uchiha was getting more and more impatient with each passing second as he was debating with himself. In fact, he couldn't take it anymore. He had to know… Did she accept that jerk invitation? He had heard by a corruptible nurse, wich means Karin, that the guy had woke earlier than what was plan and that he was talking with the pink haired girl. And now, Sasuke was burning to know the true. Not that he was jealous of course, but because he had to protect the girl from any bad ass guy that would try to take advantage of her. Finally, fed up, the Uchiha look at the open living room window and decide to check himself in. Climbing up a tree nearby, Sasuke hide his chakra and slowly walk on the thin branch that was closer to the window level. As he looks inside, he almost fall off his hiding spot. Sakura was simply too sexy for her own good. She was sitting on her sofa with her legs laying at her right, her white dressing gown was coming down on her right shoulder and the red camisole was showing a part of her body that he was secretly fond of. She was just too alluring. Oh! What would he do to touch her. And as he thinks of getting closer, a part of the thin branch he was walking on crack.

**Shhhhhh!**

**BANG!**

As instantly as the branch as cracked, Sakura had jump on her two feet and had shot a kunai with her chakra enhanced force straight at him. But being the ninja he his, Sasuke dodged at the right time and hid himself further in the tree, face to the building wall. The kunai then hit the wall on the building on the other side of the street with a reasoning sound. Not wasting any time, Sakura jump on the window sill and look frantically around for the intruder. Awakened by the noise, the neighbours around Sakura's apartment begin to wake up and to gather in the street, their eyes fixed on the kunoichi still in her fighting stance on the window sill, looking for the intruder.

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU DAMN PERVERT? GET OVER HERE!" yelled Sakura as she scans the surroundings.

'I'm sure as hell not going to show myself Sakura.' thought Sasuke with irony as he watch his team-mate with the sharingan, 'I don't have a death wish!"

"Miss Haruno!" begins an old man, "Is something wrong?"

"What? Oh! Ha, ha! Hi everybody? Did I wake you up?" asked shyly the pink haired girl as she realised she had woke the entire neighbourhood.

"No shit Sherlock. You destroy my apartment with that damn kunai." spoke a lazy masculine voice on the other side of the street.

"Oh! Sorry Shikamaru… I didn't mean to. Someone was lurking around my apartment." explained Sakura as a blush creep up her cheeks.

"Is he dangerous?" asked a woman, terrorized.

"Thrust me after that he must have run away in fear. No one wants to deal with an angered woman. Damn… This is so troublesome…" spoke Shikamaru as he pushes a piece of his wall away from his bed.

"What did you say Nara?" asked Sakura in a threatening tone.

"Nothing. I'm going back to sleep and you pay for the damage tomorrow or else." warned the Nara.

"Or else what?" asked the pink-haired girl, not at all impressed.

"I tell Naruto to pay you a visit because you miss him too much." said the brown-haired boy with a smirk.

"You wouldn't do that would you?" asked Sakura, now afraid.

"Wanna try?" challenged Shikamaru.

"Okay, okay! Tch." abdicated the girl.

"Goodnight." said Shikamaru before literally jumping in his bed.

"Yeah right." replied Sakura, annoyed.

"Can we go back to sleep now?" asked a little boy as he rub his eyes.

"Yes of course. Sorry again." apologized the girl as she sat on the window sill.

"Damn those ninjas." growled an old man as the crowd begin to disperse.

"Pfff." mumbled Sakura as she got back in her apartment.

Thinking he could finally escape, Sasuke relax when Sakura got out of her apartment by the window and look intently in his direction in the foliage. Thinking he has been spot, the dark-haired boy closes his eyes in apprehension of an angered fist, but it never came. Instead, the pink haired girl delicately advances her arm in the foliage and picked a red rose out of it. On it, there was a small white card.

Reading it Sakura begin to smile and smell the flower before getting back inside.

'A rose…' thought Sasuke in incomprehension, 'Where did that flower came from?'

More curious than before, the lone Uchiha wait one more hour for the pink haired girl to finally go to sleep and slowly step into her apartment. Looking around the place, the dark-haired boy finally spots what he was looking for. The red rose was in a vase on the kitchen table, the white card fold neatly beside it.

'Let's see what this is about.' thought the Uchiha.

Taking the card, Sasuke turn it around and begin to read its content.

_Oh my lovely blossom…_

_My heart ache for you._

_Without your youthfulness, life is meaning less._

_Please accept my praise and come to the party with me._

_Your youthful prince._

_Lee._

"God dammit that guys is a psycho…" whispered the dark-haired boy as he close the card and throw it back on the table.

'At least he's not a huge threat… Sakura won't go to that dance with him. ...Isn't it?' tried the boy to convince himself.

Walking in circle in her kitchen, Sasuke begin to think of all the possible way he could get rid of Lee in case the girl would think of accepting his offer, when a small intake of air took him out of his reverie. Curious, the dark-haired boy walks toward the living room and look around for the source of the noise, but find none. As he was about to leave, he heard it again. Turning back on his heels, he realised that the sound was coming from the girl's bedroom. Not thinking, he walks in her room and look at the scene in front of him. The pink haired girl was laying in her queen bed, half under the covers and half on top of them in her revealing pyjama. All over her pillows, her pink locks were scattered in a pool of pink petals and her half close curtains allowed the moon to shine on her body. As Sasuke approach her, he realised how much beautiful she was. Before he had start helping her, he never took much time in truly looking at her. But now, was a totally different story, he had kiss her; he had seen the woman in her. This was not just friendship anymore. Their bond was different now.

'I was such a fool for letting you go, Sakura.' thought the dark-haired boy as he sit besides her and took a piece of her hair away from her face, 'I have feelings for you, but I can't tell you, I'm sorry.'

"Sasuke?" suddenly asked the girl with sleepy eyes.

'DAMN! What am I gonna say?' thought Sasuke in panic as he tensed.

"Why are you up Sasuke? It's time to sleep my love." said Sakura with a sleepy smile on her face

'What the hell is she talking about?' wondered the boy.

And before he could say anything, the girl took his arm and pulls him toward her, before gently forcing him to lie down next to her in the covers of her bed. Speechless, the boy let her do so and look at her with round eyes as a deep red blush covered is entire face, a nosebleed was sure to come… Half sleeping Sakura approach the young man and cuddle him under the covers before throwing her left leg and arm over him.

"Here, honey. Isn't it better?" asked the girl as she smiles with her eyes closed.

Not daring to answer in case she would completely wakes up, Sasuke remained stoic as the girl start kissing his neck and cheek bone. It was getting more difficult with each passing minutes. The girl was simply too affectionate with him and despise his mental protest that it was wrong to take advantage of a sleeping woman; he was still a man, a very aroused man. When the girl's hand start lowering down, the Uchiha begin to panic and use one of his hand to caress the girl face in hope to get her mind on something else. And to his relief, it worked. The girl leans in his touch and kiss him on the mouth before resting her head on his chest, finally going back to sleep. For the next 10 minutes, the Uchiha didn't dare move and breathing was only allowed when he was in need of it.

'Man, what am I gonna do now… There's no way I can get out of here!' thought depressingly Sasuke.

**The next morning**

Slowly drifting back to reality, the dark-haired boy open one lazy eye before closing it again as the bright light of the sun shine through the half closed curtains. For the first time in a long time, he slept well. No nightmares, no waking up during the night and his bed had never been so comfortable and warm.

'Warm?'

As instantly as the thought had came to his mind, Sasuke's eyes snap open and he look at the bundle in his arms. He had fall asleep in the night and he was now sleeping besides Sakura, holding her waist with his right arm, her back facing his chest and his entire body glued to her, as if he wasn't already too close. Panicking, the young man looks at his team-mate with an unsure look. Was she awake? Fortunately for him, she was still asleep.

'Thanks to my habit of waking early.' thought the young man as he slowly starts getting out of bed.

And just like the ninja he is, Sasuke effectively free himself from the pink haired girl before leaving the apartment at the speed of light.

**Later the afternoon**

Trying not to choke on the clouds of dust, Sakura took a box of old dirty documents and threw it in the trash bin near the old archive room. For the first time in a long time, she was feeling good and refresh as if she had taken a year vacation. Why? She didn't know, she had slept very well the last night despise the episode of the intruder and she didn't understand why. Maybe it was the awesome dream she had about Sasuke. If only he could be like that in real life.

"That annoying jerk." whispered Sakura as she dusts herself off.

Suddenly, an idea popped in her mind. If he didn't want to face her she could always get the answers herself.

"Yeah. That's it! Ready or not Sasuke I'm coming to get you!" said Sakura as she closes and locks the archive room door.

**At the training field**

"Come on Sasuke. It's the third time I kick your ass. What's going on?" asked Naruto as his best friend emerged from a fuming hole in the ground.

"Nothing Idiot. Get ready." barked Sasuke as he took a fighting stance.

"I'm always ready. You're not. Let's take a break okay?" concluded the blond as he walks toward his bag near a huge tree.

"Why? Tired already?" teased the Uchiha as he joins his friend under the tree.

"Of your quality of fight? Yes." added Naruto in an annoyed tone.

"Fuck y…" begin Sasuke.

"Tut. Tut. No bad words. Get over here and taste this awesome patty made by my marvellous girlfriend." said the blond-haired boy as he showed a plate of numerous patties in the other's face.

"No thanks." replied Sasuke as he pushes the boy away.

"Come on! They're delicious." added Naruto with a pleading face.

"You'll have more for yourself." said the dark-haired boy as he sat under a tree and lean on it.

"Alright then. Your loss Teme." spoke the young Uzumaki.

"Yeah right."

"Sooo…" begin Naruto as he took a bite of his cookie, "With whom are you going to the party Friday?"

"No one." immediately answered the dark-haired boy in an annoyed tone.

"Why?" asked the blond-haired boy, surprised.

"Listen, I accept to go to the stupid party because you ask me. Just be happy with the fact that I'm going and don't expect anything else from me." growled Sasuke as his sharingan activated.

"Whoa calm down dude! All I want is for you to be happy. I just thought you would have like to go with a girl instead of brooding in your corner. And why are you so damn mad about?" asked again Naruto, confused about his friend's attitude.

"Nothing." answered the other as he made his sharingan disappeared.

"Sasuke?" insisted the blond.

"It's none of your damn business…" replied Sasuke more annoyed than before.

"Ooooohhhh Sasuke!" interrupted a feminine voice.

"Huh!"

And as Sasuke turn around to look at the intruder, a blur of purple swirls in front of him and sat on his laps on the ground. Realising who it was, the Uchiha look at the girl who had her arms around his neck with annoyance.

"What do you want?" asked the dark-haired boy.

"Oh come on Sasuke… Is that any way to speak to a woman?" spoke the young woman.

"Hn."

"Hey! Who are you?" asked Naruto, more confused than before.

"What? You don't remember me Naruto? My name is Etsuko. I was in your class when we were genin." spoke the girl with a smile.

"Etsuko, hn? Let's see… Oh yes! You're the one everyone was calling…" started the blond-haired boy.

"Yes Naruto, it's her." interrupted Sasuke not wanting to cause anymore drama about the nickname kids give to her when they were young.

"Whoa man! You grown into a beautiful woman, nothing compares to my Hinata though." complimented Naruto as he take another bite of cookie.

"Thank you Naruto." said Etsuko with a smile.

"So, what brings you here?" asked again the blond.

"Oh! I want to know if that lovely dark-haired boy here wants to come to the party with me Friday…" answered the dark-haired girl in flirting tone.

"I bet he will, he's single." said Naruto.

"Yeah, I know that." replied Etsuko as she did circles with her finger on Sasuke's chest.

"Can't I answer for myself?" asked the Uchiha in an annoyed tone as he grabs the girl finger.

And Sakura chose this moment to appear. Advancing toward the source of the noise, the pink haired girl immediately recognized the voice of Naruto and spots him easily when the foliage grew thinner. But as she was about to reach her friend, the laugh of an unknown female made her stop in her tracks. Remaining hidden in the trees, Sakura look at the scene in front of her with disdain and sadness. There in front of her was a purple haired girl sitting into Sasuke's laps while chatting animatedly to her best friend Naruto as if it was completely normal. When she finally saw her face, Sakura thought her heart had stop. It was Etsuko. The girl was one of the most popular girls in town, mainly because guys said she was hot in bed, but still, she had a lot to offer. She was tall and thin, her eyes were blue, she had long straight dark purple hair that reaches her middle back and she had a generous breast. She was also always dressed in sexy clothes just to add more fuel to her already alluring appearance and today was no exception. She had a tight blue cocktail dress on that made her breast even bigger, a pair of silver high heels and some silver jewellery on. Her red lipstick was putting her gorgeous lips in value. But what truly bothers the pink-haired girl wasn't the fact that the girl was a dangerous rival, it was that she had chosen the Uchiha as her next prey.

'Maybe that's why Sasuke left so fast last time we kissed… He must have made a mistake and remember Etsuko, I mean. He's not pushing her away, there must be something going on between them. Sigh, maybe I should leave him alone. I let my hopes up again… Stupid me!' thought Sakura depressingly as she looks at the scene in front of her.

As the girl begin to walk away, her right foot walk on a branch on the ground and split it in two, letting a resonating sound erupted.

'So much for discretion.' thought bitterly Sakura as she waited for their reaction.

"Who's there? Show yourself or else…" warned Naruto as he jumps on his two feet, half a bite of patty in his mouth.

"Relax Naruto it's just me, Sakura." answered the girl as she approached them.

"Sakura?" asked at the same time the two boys.

"Yes." answered the girl as she shows herself, still clothed with her dirty clothes from the archive's room.

"Oh. Hi Sakura." greeted Etsuko with a smile, "How are you? You look like hell."

"Thanks." spoke the pink-haired through clench teeth at the bitchy remark.

"What are you doing here?" asked happily Naruto.

"I was looking for someone, but he ditched me I suppose." replied Sakura in a sour tone.

"Okay." answered Naruto, unaware of the girl sourness, "Hey wanna eat something with us?"

"Hummm… I don't know." answered the pink-haired girl.

"Ah come on, it'll be fun. Are you coming with us Etsuko?" asked again the boy.

"No thanks. I have better things to do." answered the dark-haired girl as she stood up, quickly followed by a slightly blushing Sasuke.

"Ha… Okay then, maybe next time." replied Naruto finishing his cookie.

"Yes. Oh and you Sasuke. Try to think about my proposition." flirted Etsuko as she gives a kiss on the dark-haired boy right cheek and leave.

"So we're going now?" asked the blond-haired boy, collecting his belongings.

"Why did you invite her?" inquired Sakura, clearly upset.

"What? It's Sasuke's new girlfriend. Better made her feel good with us or she might take it personally." answered Naruto, confused at her behaviour.

"She's not my girlfriend." immediately replied Sasuke.

"No but you have a date with her Friday. Now please can we go?" insisted the blond-haired boy.

"Humm… No thanks Naruto. I'm not that hungry." said the girl as she turns around to quit.

"What? Come on, I haven't saw you in weeks!" whined the young Uzumaki.

"You know where I live?" asked Sakura.

"Of course I do…" answered Naruto.

"Then come see me when you feel like doing so! Unfortunately, I have a job to do now. See you soon." spoke the girl before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

"Huh! Okay then." replied the blond-haired boy, clearly not understanding the situation.

And as the pink haired girl leave them, Sasuke couldn't erase the feeling he had done something wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

_Another one my lovelies!_

_^_^ Thanks for the reviews! xxxxx_

**What are you doing? – Part 5**

Two days. That's how long he had searched for her and yet, she was nowhere to be seen. Even Ino didn't know were she was. Hell, even the jerk that had invited her to the party hasn't seen her nor did he get an answer. Sakura had disappeared. And Sasuke was really starting to believe something was wrong. Of course he had kissed her and left, of course he had avoided her and takes advantage of her in her sleep, but he didn't mean to make her mad at him. Sure, that idiot of Etsuko hasn't help, but Sakura knew him better than that right? So for two days now he had waited for her at the archive room and her apartment, but no signs of her. He had to talk to her.

"Where are you Sakura?" whispered desperately Sasuke as he walks into the woods.

**At the flower shop**

"Come on, Ino. It'll be fun!" said Kiba as he nibbles on the girl's ear lobe.

"You know what were the terms of our secret relationship Kiba. No demonstration of affection in public." replied Ino as she walks away from him with a box of fresh new flowers.

"Well about that, I'd like to check our contract. It's not just about sex anymore between you and me babe. I have feelings for you." spoke the brown-haired boy as he crossed his arms and lean on the counter.

"What?" asked the girl in disbelief.

"I love you Ino. Take it or leave it." answered the boy as he locks eyes with her.

"Wha-what?"

"You heard me once. I don't want secrets anymore. Are you ashamed of me?" inquired Kiba.

"Of course not, idiot! I'm just not ready to be label as your girlfriend, we're so different! Our friends will make fun of us." said Ino as she drops the box on the floor with a sad expression.

"Ino, don't be ridiculous. They won't laugh at us and even if they do so, who cares?" replied the brown-haired boy as he pulls his girlfriend in a hug.

"I do. Please, I love you too but I need time to adjust to that. I promise it won't be long, but give me some more time. Pretty please?" asked the girl with puppy eyes.

"Sigh, you know I can't resist that."

"Hurray! Thank you sexy! Now what do you think about a little fun for a minute or two." spoke Ino with a seductive smile on her face as she slide her hands down his back toward his butt.

"Tch. Sexy woman, you'll be the death of me." replied the boy.

Not wasting any time, Ino jump around Kiba's neck and start kissing him with passion as the boy lift her from the ground and threw her on the counter, letting his hands caress her body from shoulder to hips. Lifting her skirt just a little, the brown-haired boy let his right hand wander on her thigh before slowly creeping up her leg toward her private parts. And once again, Sakura chose that moment to enter.

"OH MY EYES ARE BURNING!" yelled the pink haired girl as she puts her right hand on her face and back away on the wall using her other one as support.

"HAAAA!" yelled the couple as they both replaces their clothes and hair as if nothing happened.

"Damn you could have warned the people that you were occupied. Aww man I'll have that image printed in my brain for the rest of my life." whined Sakura as she tried to regain her breath.

"Will you shut up Forehead girl no need to alert the entire neighbourhood!" half yelled Ino as she grabs her friend neck with her arm and twist.

"HAAA! LEAVE ME ALONE PIG!" yelled the pink haired girl as she tries to free herself from the deathly grasp.

"Okay I see you two are busy, I'll see you later Ino! Sakura." spoke Kiba as he bypasses them and ran out the store.

"Bye Kiba!" said the pink haired girl with a smile as her friend tried to choke her even more.

"Get over here bitch!" said Ino as she pull her friend in the back store.

**10 minutes later**

"You really think I would make fun of your relationship? Wow, what a nice opinion you have of me! I mean yes that surprise me and I thought the joke was appropriate since I caught you two, but I would never make fun of you or use this against you. In fact, I think you're cute together!" explained Sakura as she took a sip of her tea.

"Really?" asked Ino, shyly.

"Of course Pig! There's nothing more beautiful than love between two persons." replied the pink haired girl as she put her cup on the plate on her laps.

"Thank you Sakura." said the blond-haired girl with a smile on her face.

"You're welcome."

"Speaking of that…" begin Ino with a some what innocent look on her face.

"What?" asked Sakura sensing a trap.

"With who are you going to go to the party, is Kotetsu the one?" inquired the blond-haired girl.

"No, I think I'll go alone." answered the pink haired girl.

"WHAT?"

"Despise my interest in him, my heart belong to someone else." explained the girl.

"Not Sasuke again?" asked Ino in a displease tone.

"Yes. I know what you think of that. But I can't help myself; I was fine with not thinking about it and act normal with him. But things happened and now I'm all mixed up." replied Sakura.

"Things happened? YOU HAVE TO TELL ME EVERYTHING!" asked again the blond-haired girl in an excited tone.

"YOU BETTER KEEP THAT TO YOURSELF OR ELSE I TELL EVERYONE ABOUT YOU AND …" warned the other, blushing like mad.

"Okay, okay! Shut up, you're supposed to keep that a secret."

"Alright." replied Sakura, finally calming down.

"So?" insisted Ino.

"Well, Sasuke came to see me two weeks ago to ask me to do something with him. Since I had to clean the archive room I ask him to help and he agreed."

"Right. This doesn't looks like him at all but okay." replied the blond-haired girl.

"We clean the place, we spoke about a lot of subjects and we even went to diner after every day." explained Sakura.

"Who invited who?" asked Ino.

"He invited me."

"Damn Shikamaru must have sprint to do his chores, the apocalypse is near." said the blond-haired girl in surprise.

"Stop using metaphors, this is annoying." replied the other girl with a scowl on her face.

"Alright, I shut up. But what happened next."

"One afternoon, we were moving stuff and we didn't saw each other, I ran into him and we end up in an awkward position, but that's not the point." replied Sakura as Ino looks at her with a knowing looks that unnerved the hell out of the pink haired girl, "He kissed me."

"HAAA! I KNEW IT! SO YOU'RE A COUPLE NOW ISNT'IT?" yelled Ino.

"No. He left after that without an explanation and avoid me for the rest of the week. I got tired of not receiving any feed back about why he did that so I went to look for him and I found Etsuko sitting on his lapse." explained Sakura in a defeated tone.

"Ouch. That hurts."

"Yes. I wish he could at least apologize to me if he didn't want to kiss me. I don't care if he wants to be with her, but he doesn't have the right to treat me like that." replied the pink haired girl.

"You're right." spoke Ino.

"And now, I don't know what to do with that. He doesn't care about me."

"I don't think it is true Sakura. You know, he was looking for you yesterday. And he looked worried." tried the blond-haired girl.

"Tch. Yeah! Worried that I would destroy his brand new relationship with her…"

"Don't say that. You know I think you should really talk to him. You have things to settle. And if he don't want to, well that means he doesn't deserve you and that you can hate him for the rest of your life." explained Ino.

"Maybe you're right…"replied Sakura.

"No Sakura. I am right. Stop annoying me and go talk to him." ordered the blond-haired girl.

"Okay, I'll go talk to him." replied the pink one in fear of being tackled again.

"So, I saw you tomorrow for the party?" asked Ino with a smile.

"Yes no problem." answered Sakura as she stands up and walks through the door.

Stopping in the middle of the store, the pink haired girl turn around and look at her friend with a small smile.

"Thank you Ino."

"You're welcome Forehead."

**On Sasuke's side**

'Not here either… Dammit.' thought desperately the Uchiha as he sat under a tree near the river, 'I need to do something to set things right… But what?...'

"Sasuke?" asked a foreign feminine voice.

"Huh!"

There, behind him, was once again the terrible Etsuko. She was sitting in a thermal source not too far away from the river, completely naked.

"What are you doing here? Wanting to have a sneak peek at me?" asked again Etsuko in a seductive tone.

"No. I was looking for Sakura." answered Sasuke clearly annoyed.

"Well, I haven't seen her around, but maybe if you join me we can search together…" tried the girl as she back away from the rocks she leaned on, showing him her breast at the same time.

"Listen, I don't have time to waist with you… I'm not interest…" spoke Sasuke as he looks away.

"Oh Sasuke! Don't be mean. You know when you'll get to know me better you'll be asking for more. They all do." replied Etsuko.

"Well I'm not like them…" said the dark-haired boy.

"Don't you want to know what it's like to have sex? To feel someone else on your skin?" tried again the girl.

"You're annoying like hell."

"…"

"I don't love you and I don't want you. Do I make myself clear?" spoke seriously Sasuke.

"You know, I can do things better than she does." insisted Etsuko as she plays with her hair.

"Who said there was another girl in this story?" asked the Uchiha.

"Aww come on Sasuke. It's plainly obvious. You're in love with Sakura Haruno and don't want to admit it. Though I really don't see what you find great about her…" explained the girl.

"…"

"You know Sasuke… If you want to impress Sa-ku-ra. You should at least try with another girl before..."

"You're stubborn aren't you?" replied Sasuke.

"Don't you want to see how much?"

Standing up in the thermal source, Etsuko slowly advance toward the Uchiha, a seductive smile on her face as the boy try to look elsewhere. In less than a minute, the girl was flushed to his side. Sliding her wet hands on his arms before locking them behind his neck, Etsuko press her naked body to him as she slowly kiss his neck toward his face.

"Why the sudden interest in me?" inquired Sasuke annoyed as hell.

"It's not sudden… You're one of the sexiest men around Konoha for a long time now. No wonder why you caught my attention. And since you're refusing every date and that you're still single, you were probably looking for a girl to your level. A girl like me. I bet you had thought of me like this for a long time now." spoke Etsuko.

"Tch. Modesty sure is not your strength…" replied arrogantly the Uchiha.

"Come on Sasuke, I know you want this as much as I do." insisted the girl as she press herself tighter on him.

"N…"

And then it happened, the girl flung her lips on his mouth and start kissing him in the most sensual kiss she had ever gave. Surprised by the outburst, the Uchiha remain stoic as she tries to deepen the kiss. But when her tongue slides across his lower lip, he snapped. He pushes the girl away and jumps a meter away from her.

"ARE YOU CRAZY OR WHAT?" yelled the boy in anger.

But it was too late… Etsuko had a wicked smile on her face as she looks behind Sasuke. Following her gaze, the dark-haired boy turned around and immediately spots her. Sakura was standing a mere meter away from him, tears in her eyes as she slowly turns around and start running away. Surprised, the Uchiha looked at her retreating form with a feeling of panic as he asks the dark-haired girl a question.

"You knew she was there isn't it?" asked the Uchiha with a defeated look on his face.

"Yes, but who cares about her?" replied Etsuko in a bitchy way.

"I do." answered honestly the boy.

And with that said the Uchiha ran at full speed in the forest after the girl he loves so much. She wasn't going to escape him this time. Not after what she had witness, he had to explain that this bitch of Etsuko was nothing more than a stupid fangirl obsessed with him. He had to find that beautiful pink haired girl he had made waiting for so long. As he ran toward the river, he finally spots her sitting on a rock, head in hands, sobbing.

"Sakura…" tried the dark-haired boy.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY!" yelled Sakura through sobs.

"I can explain." begin Sasuke.

"There's nothing to explain, I have eyes to see. Everything is clear. GO AWAY!" ordered the girl, anger rising again.

"Calm down and let me talk." spoke the Uchiha with an authoritarian voice.

"I don't need your pity or what else you think could help me. I was stupid to believe that this kiss in the archive room meant something. I should have known you better. You never loved me and you never will. Now let me calm down and I promise I won't bother you after that. Now go away, go to her or go to hell I don't care." said the girl as she looks away.

"What are you talking about? Would you… sigh, Sakura I don't dat…" tried to explain the boy.

"Enough with the excuses! It's fine okay and if you're scared that I might tell someone, well don't worry I can knock me on a bench on my own now…" replied the girl with venom.

"Sakura…"

"GO AWAY!"

And she hit him.

**On Ino's side**

"I don't think it's a good idea Ino…" begin Kiba as he watches his anonymous girlfriend place the playing cards.

"Why?" asked Ino with a huge smile.

"We could get caught…" insisted the boy.

"Nahhh! Don't worry, my parents are away and no one knows were here." replied nonchalantly the blond-haired girl.

"Maybe I wasn't clear enough… I don't think we should play strip poker in the living room!" explained the dog boy.

"Come on… It'll be fun!" whined the girl.

"Sigh, Ino…"

***Knock*Knock***

"You see, that's what I meant by get caught." said Kiba as he watches the door.

"Tch. Who the hell could it be?" asked Ino as she stands up.

"Were you waiting for someone?" inquired Kiba.

"No, but that person better have one heck of a good reason to disturbed us tonight." answered the girl with a scowl on her face.

Walking across the living room, Ino stop in front of the door before opening it. Looking outside, Ino's eyes widen ten times as she looks at the broken form that lay on her porch.

"Sa-Sakura? Hey! What are you doing there? Why are you crying?" asked Ino as she bends down to pick her sobbing friend up.

"What's going on?" asked Kiba standing up and walking toward her.

"Is it Sasuke?" inquired the blond-haired girl.

Nodding her head on her shoulder, Ino sigh before pulling the pink haired girl in an even bigger hug as Kiba caress her back in a friendly manner. As the two lovebirds looked at each other, they knew what both were thinking…

'Sasuke you idiot… What have you done again?'

**In the forest**

Slowly walking among the fallen trees and crevices that smeared the ground, Kakashi walked toward the river with a desperate look on his face. This was going to be long night… After a good hour of searching through the debris, the grey haired man was glad to finally found what he was looking for. Pulling on a leg that was showing out the ground, Kakashi pulled the young man out of his hole before sitting him on the ground.

"Yo! Sasuke!" spoke the grey haired man.

"Hnn-Hn?" half acknowledge the boy.

"You sure you don't want me to give you a book of Icha-Icha?" asked Kakashi with a smirk.

"Hn." growled Sasuke as he fell unconscious.

"Poor boy… Love hit hard nowadays." stated the perverted sensei before throwing the boy on his shoulder and walking back toward the village.


	6. Chapter 6

_Last chapter! ^_^ Thank you for your support and your reviews! I love you all!_

* * *

**.**

**What are you doing? – Part 6**

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

The afternoon was smooth. Everyone was enjoying the sunny day, all except one. Ino Yamanaka was freaking out completely. Sakura was nowhere to be seen. After crying her heart out the entire night, she had fall asleep in the living room and had disappeared the next morning.

"Where are you Sakura?" whispered the blond-haired girl as she walks toward the hospital.

Turning to her left toward the small park, Ino look closely around for any signs of her friend. Usually, the pink haired girl would come to this place to relax after a stressful day. It was a beautiful and calm place, there were a lot of trees and flowers and an immense fountain. As she scans further into the foliage, Ino begin to smile as she spots two long creamy arms hanging from a tree. Approaching, the girl immediately spots her best friend lying limply on one of the biggest branch.

"What on earth are you doing?" inquired Ino as she pokes the other girl's arm.

"Pretending to exist." answered Sakura in a bored tone.

"Sakura god dammit. Get a grip of yourself and get down from that tree branch now." ordered the blond as she crosses her arms in front of her chest in an authoritarian manner.

"Why?" asked the other girl.

"'Cause I say so?" replied sarcastically the blond as she yank the arm of Sakura down.

"Alright, alright. Sheesh! Can't even try to die peacefully." spoke the pink haired girl as she jumps off the tree.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Ino, irritated.

"He was with that bitch again this morning." stated Sakura as she looks away.

"Sigh, when are you going to realize that he doesn't deserve you?" replied Ino in an annoyed tone.

"Never probably." concluded the pink haired girl.

"Come on, you're going out with me tonight." tried to cheer the blond.

"Oh no! I don't feel like pretending to be someone I'm not." immediately refuse Sakura.

"Ha come on you lazy ass, we'll have fun!" insisted Ino.

"Is by fun you mean pushing me in front of a bus? 'Cause if so, well, yeah! I'd be interested." replied the pink haired girl as she turns away.

"Sakura…" spoke Ino as she turns her friend around.

"What?"

"Stop being pessimistic there's plenty of other boys in Konoha that would be glad to take a girl like you out. Let's go ahead and find them!" said the blond-haired girl.

"No." answered Sakura in an annoyed tone.

"I'm going home to choose us an outfit and I'll pass by your house later. See ya!" stated Ino as she ran away.

"God must hate me…" replied Sakura while sweat dropping.

**.**

**Later this evening**

.

Climbing the stairs two at a time with her blue stilettos, Ino ran toward the pink haired girl apartment door with a huge bag of clothes.

"Sakura?" inquired the blond as she knock on the door.

"…"

"Come on! Open up now or I'll throw this damn door downstairs." warned Ino as she starts banging on the door.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming." spoke a small voice from behind it.

Suddenly, the door unlocked and the sound of retreating feet could be heard. Taking it as her cue to enter Ino pushes open the door and threw her bag on the floor.

"Finally! It was about time! I brought so much stuff that my arms were about to go limp."

"Sorry, I was in the bathroom." replied Sakura as she sat on her couch.

"What? You're already dress?" yelled the blond as she scan her friend's clothes.

Sakura was wearing a tight black tube dress that reach her mid-thigh and that was suiting her body like a second skin, giving a great glance at her cleavage, a pair of black stilettos and some silver metallic bracelets. She had curled her pink hair and had put glamorous make up on her face that gives her a sexy and mysterious look.

"Damn, must be raining pigs somewhere." added Ino, impressed by her friend job.

"Very funny PIG! Now can we get this over with? I have a movie that awaited me at two this morning and I don't want to miss it. It's called bloody valentine. Must be really good." spoke Sakura in an annoyed tone.

"Damn you're weird when you're down." replied the blond-haired girl as she took a sit next to her.

"By the way, you don't look bad either, though it was expected coming from you…" complimented the pink haired girl as she eyed her friend.

Ino was beautiful, as usual. She had a tight royal blue spaghetti straps dress on, decorated with a white ribbon around the waist, her blue stilettos were showing her perfect legs and a chain with an opal pendent was around her neck. Her long straight blond hair was falling freely on her shoulders and her make up enlighten her features seductively.

"Well thanks forehead!"

"Why aren't you going with Kiba?" asked Sakura.

"Trying to keep the mystery." answered Ino with a smirk.

"Tch. You know you're acting ridiculous. Make it official once and for all. No one will laugh at you, you know?" tried the pink haired girl as she pokes her arm.

"I don't know…" replied the bond haired girl, unsure.

"If you don't do it, he'll go away." warned Sakura.

"I know… Maybe I should give it a try."

"That's the spirit." cheered the pink haired girl.

"And what are you gonna do with Sasuke?" asked Ino.

"…"

"…"

"I don't know. I really don't know." answered Sakura in a sad tone.

"Well, maybe we should go and see what happened." suggested the blond-haired girl.

"Yeah! Why not? Let's go." replied the pink haired girl trying to sound positive.

**.**

**Near the club**

.

Walking side by side in the lonely and dark alleys of Konoha, Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba were chatting lightly about the upcoming event.

"Aww man! I can't wait to get there, do you hear the music?" said Naruto as the loud bang of a bass could be heard through the blocks.

"Yeah Dobe… I'm not deft." replied the Uchiha, as the boy ignores him.

"Come on guys, don't start a drama. Were here to have fun!" spoke Kiba as he holds the two boys by their shoulders.

"By the way man, why are you with us? Shouldn't you be with Ino?" inquired Naruto.

"And shouldn't you be with Hinata?" replied the brown-haired boy trying to change the subject.

"Yes! I'm meeting her up there." answered the jinchuriki with a grin on his face.

"You know Dobe, gallantry says that you should pick the girl up on a date not meet her somewhere." spoke the Uchiha.

"Yeah! She might think you don't love her." added Kiba.

"But I ask her and she said it was preferable to meet over there." replied Naruto, panic evident on his face.

"Maybe we should stop Sasuke or he might freak out." said the brown-haired boy laughing.

"Hn."

"Hey! Like you can talk about this, you have an anonymous relationship and you don't even have a girlfriend!" half yelled the blond-haired boy in frustration as he pointed an accusative finger at Kiba and then Sasuke.

"Hey! Don't talk about something you don't even know. My relationship isn't anonymous, everyone knows about it. It's just not official, because Ino…" tried to explain the dog boy.

"Because Ino is ashamed of you?" asked Naruto, dumbfounded.

"NO! YOU MORON!" replied Kiba as he grab the boy by the front of his shirt, "She thinks people wouldn't take our relationship seriously. But that is about to change. And anyway, why don't you bother Sasuke? After all, he has a so called date tonight."

"…"

"…"

"So?" asked the blond-haired boy, now suspicious.

"So what?" replied the Uchiha, annoyed.

"Where's your date for tonight?" asked again Naruto, as Kiba let go of him.

"I don't have any date." answered Sasuke.

"But who was the girl with purple hair that I saw you with yesterday and this morning?" inquired the blond-haired boy.

"Yeah! I heard Etsuko and you were close." added the brown-haired boy.

"She's a nuisance. That girl is stalking me everywhere I go to try to have sex with me." explained Sasuke with disdain, "This morning, she was trying to apologize for what happened yesterday, but as soon as I listen to her she tried to kiss me. I had to dive in the hot springs to escape her."

"And since when do a normal guy says no to a girl like that? I mean, if I were single for such a long time as you, I wouldn't mind some feminine affection." replied Kiba with interest.

"Since the normal guy is in love…" answered the Uchiha honestly.

"WHAT? WHERE? WHO? WHEN DID THIS HAPPENED?" yelled Naruto as he stops walking, stopping the two other boys.

"Will you shut up? I don't know the answers to these questions." replied Sasuke, more than annoyed.

"I hope you know at least with who, 'cause that would be stupid…" added the blond-haired boy, dumbfounded.

"…"

"Shut up?" asked Naruto with a sheepish smile.

"Yes." answered the Uchiha, annoyance evident on his face.

"Okay…" replied the blond-haired boy as he mimic a zipper being closed on his mouth.

"…"

"With who then? Do we know her?" asked Kiba, even more interested by the new revelations.

And at the same moment, a series of clacking sounds was heard. Upon hearing it, the boys look to their right and spot where the noises were coming from; which means, two pairs of high heels stilettos wear by two beautiful and bickering young women. One was wearing a blue dress and had blond hair and the other was wearing a black dress and had pink hair.

"You're in love with Ino? I thought we had a secret truce that no one was to hit on the girl of another guy?" spoke Naruto clearly not understanding the situation.

"Not Ino you idiot…" said Kiba, crossing his arms over his chest and rolling his eyes.

"Huh!"

Looking more closely at the two women, Naruto concentrate intensely on Sakura, so much, that Sasuke was sure he would get a concussion. And suddenly, his face took a surprised expression upon the new revelation.

'Finally…' thought Kiba as he saw the understanding in the idiot eyes.

"YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH SA…" started to yell the blond-haired boy.

"Shut up you mongrel." spoke threateningly the Uchiha as he covers the idiot mouth with his hand.

**.**

**On the girls' side**

.

"No, I already told you…" begin Ino.

Walking in the street toward the club, Sakura and Ino were currently arguing on a medical subject, when a voice interrupted them.

"YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH SA…"

"Was that Naruto's voice?" asked the blond-haired girl.

"Yep… And he's with the guys we can't name." replied the pink haired girl trying to ignore the three boys.

"Oh! Let's not stay here, come on." added Ino as she walks faster.

**.**

**On the boys' side**

.

"Damn, that's surprising. But why aren't you an item yet?" asked Naruto prying himself off the Uchiha.

"Because of that damn Etsuko. She's always there when I meet Sakura. It's getting ridiculous…" explained Sasuke, discouraged.

"I heard that…" scoffed Kiba as he glares at the Uchiha.

"Is it that bad?" inquired the dark-haired boy.

"I'm not sure…" answered the brown-haired boy.

"Hn."

"Well, that would be your chance to make a move. It's easy to lose someone in a place like this. If Etsuko's there, you can lose her in the crowd and get Sakura." added Kiba.

"And since when do you want to help me?" asked the Uchiha, incredulous.

"Since we think you're doing the right move for once in your life." answered Naruto with a serious glare while Kiba smirk.

"Dobe…" spoke Sasuke with a small smile.

"Teme…" replied Naruto with a huge grin.

"Get over there loser your girlfriend is waiting for you." said the dark-haired boy as he kick his friend toward the club.

"Yeah! That's right, wait for me Hinata!" spoke Naruto as he start running.

**.**

**In the waiting line of the club**

.

To say that the place was full, would be an understatement, it was crowed. Despise the fact that the girls have decided to come earlier then expected, there was still a waiting line in the entrance.

"I think Sasuke's not really with that girl. He's alone with Naruto tonight." spoke Ino as they slowly advance.

"So what? She could be inside…" replied Sakura, getting frustrated.

"Yes but he's not looking at her the way he do now toward you. Must say that your chose of clothes must have helped…" said the blond-haired girl with a knowing smile.

"Stop bothering me. I'm done wasting my time, if he wants me, he'll have to work for it. Until then, I'll enjoy myself with someone else." added the pink haired girl, looking elsewhere.

"Wouuuh! That sounds good! But too bad they're coming our way." announced Ino.

"Wha-?" asked the other girl.

"SAKURA! HEY SAKURA!" yelled the hyperactive blond as he made his way in the waiting line toward the girls.

"What?" asked again Sakura, this time with annoyance.

"Wait for us!" replied Naruto as he reaches them.

"…"

"Ha, ha! We made it Teme, right on time." said the blond-haired boy with excitement as he hardly slaps his friend's back in a friendly manner.

"Thanks to who?" replied the Uchiha, glaring, as he remembered the way he had to throw the blond out of his apartment.

"Thanks to us." answered Sakura with a threatening voice.

"Huh! Yes… Ha, ha! Thank you Sakura! And Ino of course!" corrected Naruto with a stupid grin on his face.

"It's nothing. You're welcomed Naruto!" replied Ino with a small smile.

"Tch." grunted the pink haired girl.

"Sooo Ino! How are you doing tonight?" asked Kiba trying to change the mood.

As she was about to replied in a neutral way as usual, Ino stop herself as the words of her best friend rang in her ear.

.

_Tch. You know you're acting ridiculous. Make it official once and for all. No one will laugh at you, you know_?

_If you don't do it, he'll go away.._

_.  
_

She was right, it was the right time. It was now or never. Throwing herself at her boyfriend, Ino took him into a passionate kiss.

"Oh my fucki…" spoke Naruto in utter surprised.

"Finally…" interrupted Sakura, while rolling her eyes.

"Whoaa Ino! Did you smoke something?" asked Kiba in surprise as he broke the kiss.

"I'm perfectly fine my love! I just decided to make it official." answered Ino as she pecks his lips.

"You sure?" asked the brown-haired boy, unsure.

"Kind of late for that isn't it?" replied the blond-haired girl with a small smile.

"You said it." added Kiba.

As the two love birds continued their chatting, Sakura couldn't help but feel that someone was boring holes into her back. And knowing who it was, it was only angering her more.

"Is something wrong Sakura?" asked Naruto as he senses something was wrong.

"No." replied Sakura trying her best to stay calm.

"You sure?" insisted the blond-haired boy.

"Yes." replied the girl with more insistence.

"Sakura…" tried Sasuke as he puts his hand on her shoulder to turn her around.

And as his hand land on her shoulder, the pink haired girl snaps. She grabs him and throws him toward the next building with so much force that the boy didn't even have time to breathe.

"TEEEEMMMMEEE!" yelled in panic Naruto as he hides behind the blond-haired girl who was looking at the scene with exasperation.

Reacting fast, Sasuke use his chakra to absorb the shock and land on the wall gracefully before pushing himself from it at speed light toward the pink haired girl. Expecting to be hit in return Sakura put her arms in front of her in apprehension and waits for the blow. But it never came. Sasuke stop right in front of her and grab her arms. Surprised Sakura look at the dark-haired boy with furious eyes when Sasuke took her and vanish in the night.

"Could someone tells me what is going on here?" asked Kiba, a bit terrorize.

"Honestly, I have no idea." answered Ino, discouraged, "Sigh, let's get inside."

"Yes." added Naruto, scared.

**.**

**On Sakura and Sasuke's side**

.

On the other side of the village, Sasuke appeared on the street with Sakura on his back like a bag of potatoes. Despise the calmness of the village, the duo was far from the same mood.

"WOULD YOU LET ME GO, DAMMIT?" yelled the pink haired girl as she hit the boy's back with her hands.

"WHY WOULD I WANT TO DO THAT?" replied on the same tone the Uchiha.

"'CAUSE YOU GOT YOURSELF A SLUT, AREN'T YOU FAITHFUL TO HER?" yelled again Sakura as she stops hitting him.

"I don't have a slut. And yes I'm faithful. To those who deserves it." spoke Sasuke on a calm and serious tone.

"AND WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" asked the medic.

"WOULD YOU STOP YELLING? YOU'LL WAKE THE ENTIRE VILLAGE!" yelled back in anger the dark-haired boy.

"SO WHAT? AT LEAST THEY'LL ALL KNOW THAT I'M BEING KIDNAPPED BY A JERK!" added the girl, furiously.

Finally fed up with their conversation, Sasuke stop walking and readjust the girl on his shoulder.

"Sigh, you're so damn annoying." spoke quietly the boy.

"Huh!"

"Would you follow me if I let you down?" asked the Uchiha.

"It depends." answered Sakura, scowling.

"Depends on what?" inquired Sasuke with an irritated tone as he gently put her down.

"What do you want from me?" asked Sakura, curiously.

"I want you." blurt the boy, before walking away.

"What?"

Following the dark-haired boy, Sakura tried not to stumble on the rocky land as Sasuke disappeared through the trees. As she bypass the foliage, Sakura stop dead in her tracks as she looks at the unreal scene displayed in front of her. She was in a garden, the most beautiful garden she had ever been. In the middle of the meters of grass and trees that were surrounding the garden, was a small pond surrounded by distaff and high herbs. White and blue flowers of different species were scattered in precise order and the reflection of the full moon on the pond and the flower was giving to the garden a bluish eerie appearance. It was amazing. As Sakura approach the pond, small bluish flames appeared in the decorative lantern. Looking around in amazement, the pink haired girl failed to notice the stressful dark-haired boy sitting on a bench made of wrought iron under a huge weeping willow.

"Woah! That place looks amazing. Why are you showing me this Sasuke?" asked the medic.

"You showed me a secret place of yours and I show you one." answered honestly the boy.

"But mine had nothing to do with this. Where are we exactly?" asked again the girl.

"We're in the Uchiha compound, behind my… house. It was my mother's garden." replied Sasuke as he bite his lower lip in stress.

"Huh! But how could such a place still exist after all of those years left alone?" inquired Sakura.

"I took care of it while… Well, during the last week." explained the Uchiha.

"Well, you sure did a good job." praised Sakura in fascination as she join the boy on the bench.

"Thank you."

"No. Thank you for showing me this. It's the most beautiful place I've ever been. This most have asked you a lot; I know you don't love people being around here." spoke the pink haired girl with a smile.

As silence installed itself between the two, Sasuke begin to stress, it was the moment he had waited since the first time he had kiss her this week.

"Sakura?" asked Sasuke tentatively.

"Yes?" replied Sakura setting her eyes on him.

"You know… About the kiss…" started the boy with a small blush.

"Ha! Forget about that? I'm not that mad at you. Anyway, I tend to let my emotion take the better of me…" interrupted Sakura as she looks away with a sorrowful look.

"I mean it." spoke the Uchiha, looking at the girl.

"Don't bother… What?" begin the medic before looking back at him with surprised eyes.

"I meant to kiss you and I don't regret any parts of it. I've been a jerk and I panic and left you behind, but the truth is that I have always love you. You loved me for who I was, am and will be. I know I was an idiot. But I want another chance. I want to show you how much you mean to me. Please Sakura. I swear you're the only one I have eyes for. Would you… Want to go on a date with me? Would you be my girl?" confessed Sasuke with all his heart.

"…"

"…"

"Aren't you with Etsuko?" asked Sakura not sure about this declaration.

"No, it was a misunderstood. This girl is pursuing me none stop. I just got surprised by her advances the other night…" answered the dark-haired boy.

"You being surprised?" inquired the girl with a small smile.

"I'm not used to this kind of boldness." spoke Sasuke with a scowl on his face, "I swear Sakura… I never meant to hurt you."

"I know… I just never thought you would return my feelings, after everything that happened." said honestly the girl as she replaces herself on the bench.

"I do. I'm sure now. There's no other place I would want to be right now. You have always been my light, my shining star. Even in my darkest moments, you were there." added the Uchiha.

"Sasuke." spoke Sakura with a trembling voice.

"Sakura… Please give me another chance. I'll promise you won't regret it." begged the boy, sensing her discomfort.

"I…" begin Sakura.

"…"

"I want you to be a part of my life too. I still love you Sasuke. I love you with all my heart. I can't imagine a world where you wouldn't be." finally answered the girl with a huge smile, tears threatening to fall.

"Don't cry. You'll kill me for destroying your make up." replied the boy with a smirk.

"Ha, ha! Yeah, right!" laughed the girl before nudging his shoulder.

"…"

"My turn…" spoke Sakura with a mischievous smile.

"What?" replied Sasuke.

As he turns around to look at the girl for an answer, a pair of soft lips found their ways to his. Surprised by the action, the dark haired boy backed away a little. But of course, Sakura was not one to get impressed. Sliding herself toward him, the pink haired girl glued herself to him and initiates another kiss, earning another gasped of surprise from the boy. But this time, it didn't take long for the Uchiha to reply with as much passion as his mate. Taking the girl in his arms, Sasuke start to explore her mouth with his tongue as his hands start traveling down her back. As he did so, Sakura slide her arms around his neck and massaged the base of his hair. Soon, both were trap in their making out session. After five minutes of intense kissing, Sasuke, who had started to kiss the girl's neck and let his hand travel to her thighs, was stopped by the pink haired girl.

"Sasuke…"

"Hn."

"I think we'll have… Ohhh…" moaned the girl.

"…"

"We'll have to get to the club. They'll think something is wrong." spoke Sakura as the dark haired boy stopped his ministrations.

"Hn… You sure?" asked Sasuke as he hug the girl.

"Yes." answered the pink haired girl with a smile.

"Hnnnn…" growled the boy as he hug the girl tighter and peck her neck.

"But…" whispered Sakura with a mischievous tone.

"Humm?"

"If you make me pass a beautiful date tonight, you might get the chance to come to my house after that." explained the girl.

"Hn. That sounds good." replied the Uchiha with a huge smirk.

"Ha, ha, ha!" laughed the pink haired girl as she replaced her clothes a little.

"And the perspective of seeing you dancing in that dress is just as much convincing as the invitation." added Sasuke still smirking.

"Sigh, Sasuke!"

"Come on!" replied the boy.

Taking the girl by her hand, the Uchiha drag her near the pond, where a little trail was and grab her waist with his other hand. And as their eyes lock, the boy begins to dance and to sway in a slow waltz on an inaudible music. Simply enjoying the moment in this beautiful place, both share a chaste kiss before hugging each other.

"I wish we could stay like this forever…" said the girl as she breath in his unique perfume, "I hope we can come back one day…"

"Everything you want Sakura… Everything you want." replied the boy as he reluctantly end their moment and drag the girl toward the center of the village toward the loud music.

.

END


End file.
